The invention relates to a method for manufacturing bamboo mats. The invention also relates to the use of such bamboo mats. The invention further relates to bamboo mats and products manufactured from such bamboo mats.
It is known to process bamboo into bamboo strips, wherein the strips are cut directly from a ‘wet’ bamboo stem. Diverse products, such as mats, can be made herefrom. A drawback is that bamboo strips have a certain curvature and are found to deform a great deal in the course of time. Bamboo strips are hereby only suitable for low-grade applications.
A known application of bamboo strips is the production of bamboo mats, wherein a plurality of parallel bamboo strips are mutually connected. In the case of the known bamboo strips this however results in a low-grade product with poor durability and form-retention.